


Имперский вальс

by kuzzzma, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick kink, Blowjobs, Drama, F/M, I just wanted Mon Mothma to get laid I'm sorry, PWP, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, alcohol use, background Orson/Galen, but still a lot of porn, handjobs, mostly but there's also lots of feelings and background, not hatefucking, so it's worse than you think
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Большую часть своей жизни Мон Мотма неустанно противостояла могуществу Палпатина. Она первой начала поддерживать Восстание, была той, кто знала, что сказать, чтобы убедить людей в здравости собственного представления об идеальной Республике. Год за годом, несмотря на все неудачи, она работает во имя демократии и того, чтобы сделать жизнь в галактике лучше.Она встретила Орсона Кренника, когда они оба были студентами. Её отношения с ним – одна из самых эгоистичных вещей, на которые она шла в своей жизни. С годами они становились всё опаснее и опаснее, но поделать с этим она ничего не могла.





	Имперский вальс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emperor Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125572) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



> 1) Эти двое находятся на разных сторонах конфликта, что достаточно очевидно, поэтому они не открывают себя друг другу со стопроцентной точностью. Не знаю, какой тег поставить, поэтому будьте внимательны, если для вас это является проблемой.  
> События разворачиваются перед «Изгоем-один», прежде чем Джин даёт знать Мон Мотме об утечке данных об оружии, но я позволила себе дать Креннику узнать раньше, чем в фильме, то, что Гален передал информацию.  
> Спасибо [@kylostahp](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/) за всё и особенно за этот замечательный [пост](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/post/155046107767/i-had-a-question-re-imperial-uniforms-how-does%22) об имперских униформах. Я бы не раздела Кренника без него. Использовалась версия с космическим костюмом на липучках.  
> 2) Подписывайтесь на меня ([@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com/)) в Tumblr, чтобы читать больше полусофтового ормона.  
> Шучу, конечно. Там по-прежнему в основном кайлакс.

Добравшись до Элит-Отеля на Корусанте, Мон Мотма подошла к двери в один из номеров люкс и ввела код доступа, держась уверенно, будто жила здесь. Если её узнают, то схватят и казнят, но уверенность маскировала эффективнее, чем попытки прокрасться, скрываясь в тенях, словно преступник. А выглядеть уверенно, проникая в этот номер, не представляло трудностей. В каком-то смысле она здесь действительно жила.

Путешествие на Корусант было опасным, но необходимым. Как и всегда, она нуждалась в кораблях, солдатах и деньгах для нужд Восстания. Однако прежде всего она хотела политической поддержки, открытого выражения сенаторами их сомнений в политике Палпатина . Не сейчас, но со временем… В свою очередь, она продолжит искать правильные слова, такие, после которых они не смогут не поддержать её, и будет терпеливой. Мон Мотма знала, что они верили в Идею.

Знала и причину их колебаний. Лишь немногие диссиденты оказались так же успешны. Почему её не заставили замолчать после всех этих лет? Агенты Императора нашли и устранили многих из тех, кто был куда менее беспечен.

Что же она делала прямо сейчас? Проявляла эту самую _беспечность_. Но вместе с тем это была одна из немногих слабостей, которые она себе позволяла, и пребывание в Столице манило возможностью дать себе волю.

Всё в ней протестовало против того, чтобы вламываться в номер. Это было ниже её достоинства. Она всё же была преступником и обладала достаточным количеством связей, чтобы получить коды доступа в большую часть номеров люкс на планете. Могла и сообщить о своём прибытии и получить таким образом пропуск, но украсть код было безопаснее.

Лишь краем глаза она оглядела коридор — ведь тот, кто бы действительно жил здесь, не _таращился бы по сторонам_. В давно минувшие времена интерьер верхнего этажа отеля был стилизованный под архитектуру родной планеты Верховного Канцлера. Уже около двадцати пяти лет: и всё вокруг понемногу ветшало из-за заброшенности — слишком немногие заслуживали чести быть важными гостями самого Императора. Меркнувший свет корусантского солнца проникал сквозь высокий прозрачный потолок, и Мон Мотма посмотрела сквозь частички пыли, танцующие в лучах на фоне шершавых серых каменных стен, в которые, протянувшись по всему коридору до лифта, врастали мраморные, испещрённые прожилками колонны тёплого желтоватого цвета. Она медленно перевела взгляд на пол, украшенный фантастической мозаикой, выполненной из камня в спокойных тонах бежевого и серого, изображавшей сцены из истории Набу, где чёрная грязь в промежутках между элементами трещинами расходилась по лицам набуанских героев .

Это была тончайшая работа, и становилось жаль, что она так не восхищалась ею в лучшие дни. Рука скользнула по широкой высокой каменной дверной раме, закруглявшейся аркой, а затем вернулась к паду, подтверждая ввод украденного кода, после чего Мон Мотма услышала сигнал принятия от устаревшей системы.

Она вошла, откидывая надвинутый почти на глаза капюшон серого одеяния, что было на ней. Осмотрела покой (ставший таким знакомым, за те-то десятилетия, что она провела на Корусанте), задержав взгляд на завершавших арки, выходящие на балкон, колоннах, широких, молочного цвета плитах на полу, отметила, что прежние тепло и роскошь исчезли из комнаты за годы.

Орсона Кренника она нашла в центре комнаты, в роскошном кресле, склонившего голову над датападом и что-то с недовольством рассматривавшего. В такой небрежной позе его можно было застать исключительно в минуты уединения. Мон Мотма знала, что в любой другой ситуации он никогда не позволил себе ничего, кроме идеальной военной выправки, несмотря даже на то, что никогда не служил.

Она осторожно повесила своё бесформенное серое одеяние на спинку кресла в предназначенной для переговоров части покоев у двери и сознательно позволила своим туфлям шаркнуть по камню на пути внутрь, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Он наконец-то вскинул голову, на мгновение нахмурился сильнее и потянулся рукой к бластеру. Но затем его лицо просветлело, а когда — во всяком случае, как она могла заметить — он действительно узнал её, и вовсе ярко вспыхнуло.

— Орсон, — простое приветствие. Они оба знали, почему она пришла.

— Мон Мотма! — усмешка появилась у него на лице, он отложил голопад и поднялся на ноги. Его радость от встречи всегда казалось достаточно искренней, несмотря на давнюю привычку подвергать сомнению все открыто демонстрируемое Орсоном Кренником. — Почему ты не сказала мне, что собираешься прийти? Я бы встретил тебя, — он быстро оглядел тускло освещённое пространство вокруг, думая о его состоянии, вероятно, то же, что и Мон Мотма, прежде чем снова остановить на ней взор своих серо-голубых глаз. Плащ расправился позади него, пока он шёл в её направлении; делая рукой в перчатке жест в сторону переговорной части покоев — По меньшей мере, я бы позаботился о еде. Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится быть с тобой.

На лице у неё оставалась маска доброжелательного политика, доведённая до совершенства годами практики. Вопрос он задал риторический. С момента, как она два года назад улетела с Чандрилы после обвинения в предательстве, она посещала его дважды, ни разу не предупредив. Она не доверяла ему возможности выбирать: сообщить Палпатину, чтобы заработать расположение того, или же нет. Она не думала, что работа Орсона была как-то связана с подавлением Восстания, но слишком хорошо знала его характер.

Они оба отлично понимали, почему она не связывалась с ним. В произнесении вслух не было никакого смысла. Она наклонила голову.

— Если хочешь чего-нибудь, не стесняйся, позволь мне заказать. Есть кое-что, что, я думаю, тебе следует попробовать.

Она пересекла комнату и взяла его голопад. Он его заблокировал, конечно, как только заметил её. Но попробовать всё равно стоило. Она воспользовалась функциями, находившимися в общем доступе, чтобы заказать блюдо.

Она не собиралась подпускать его к голопаду, пока находилась здесь, зная, что он сдаст её. В равной степени он не позволил бы ей узнать правду о природе своей работы.

Закончив с заказом напитков и закуски, она, не моргая, внимательно посмотрела на голопад — в течение ещё одной секунды. Орсон стоял посередине комнаты, наблюдая за ней, оценивая её. Ситуация была опасна для обоих. Он мог арестовать её в любой момент, хотя она сомневалась в том, что он сделает это лично — не его стиль. В то же время для него всё закончится очень плохо, если кто-то войдёт и застанет их вместе. Для неё последствия будут одинаковы, но не для него. Орсон не рисковал слишком сильно, и она думала о том, как он планировал извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации.

Она бросила взгляд на украшенный изысканными геометрическими фигурами стол из ивора и аккуратно положила голопад обратно. Заметила стакан и бутылку вина, почти пустую, сделала выводы. Раньше она никогда не видела Орсона пьяным настолько, чтобы у него язык развязался в ее присутствии. С пользой, по крайней мере. Но он старел, его вредные привычки усугублялись. Возможно, сегодня наступил день, которого она так долго ждала.

Она перевела взгляд с бутылки на Орсона, осматривая его так же открыто, как он её совсем недавно. Она начала с того, что волновало меньше всего: с одежды. Привыкнуть к выбранной им почти двадцать лет назад белой форме, сильно отличавшейся от одежды других имперцев, она так и не смогла. Причина, по которой он выбрал эту форму, всегда казалось одной из самых очаровательных вещей в нём. По его словам, он принял это решение потому, что только самые высокопоставленные лица в Империи носили белое. Но она видела в этом цвете только Орсона, и потому не знала, правду ли он говорил. Если бы хоть половина того, что он рассказывал о себе, была истиной, по рангу он давно стоял выше Палпатина. Орсон никогда особенно не распространялся о том, чем именно занимался, говорил только, что разрабатывал оружие и что его программа предположительно занимала важное место во всей политике Империи.

Фигура его была все такой же подтянутой, он всегда хорошо смотрясь в форме, говоря начистоту, даже лучше, чем без неё. Она видела его в гражданском дважды и едва узнала. Он становился настолько менее уверенным, что одно только воспоминание об этом заставило её нахмуриться.

Он держал руки за спиной, и она с неохотой посмотрела выше воротника, тут же попавшись в ловушку его глаз. Тот же лёгкий отсвет одержимости, которым она восхищалась уже тридцать пять лет. И в очередной раз потерялась в его взоре. Позволила себе улыбнуться ему, искренне. После всего, через что они прошли вместе, он заслужил хотя бы это.

Он улыбнулся, очаровательно, как и всегда. С возрастом она стала свидетелем тому, как видимая искренность этого выражения только усиливалась, под влиянием сперва наметившихся, потом проступивших и углубившихся линий морщин, выгодно оттенивших его лицо. Каким-то образом эта улыбка стирала годы между ними. Он подошёл к ней сквозь комнату, положив ей руку на талию. Она позволила ему это сделать.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, Мон. Я не привык видеть тебя так редко. В третий раз с тех пор... с тех пор, как ты покинула Сенат, — лицо изобразило сожаление. — Мне всё ещё жаль.

Она была в этом уверена. Опустила глаза, затем снова взглянула на него из-под своей маски обходительного политика.

— Я всё ещё здесь, всё ещё жива, всё ещё борюсь за свое дело.

Он отступил от неё и подошёл к высоким аркам, выводившим на балкон. Прозрачные барьеры от пола до потолка никуда не делись. Звуки и запахи города не проникали в комнату, хотя быстро исчезавший свет солнца на закате всё ещё окрашивал горизонт Корусанта в розовые и фиолетовые тона.

— Я часто думаю о тебе, о том, что случилось. Ты так же предана своей работе, как и я. Забирать её у тебя так... — он развернулся, окидывая её обеспокоенным взглядом, в искренность которого она почти поверила. — Ужасно. Не знаю, что бы я делал.

Она рассмеялась искренне, не задумываясь и без малейшей толики искусственности, и это было удовольствием само по себе...

— Ты продолжил бы ходить туда, доказывая им, что они были неправы, пока тебя бы не казнили.

Он слегка улыбнулся и повернулся снова к окну, и последние лучи солнца осветили его лицо тускло-красным.

— Они бы меня не казнили.

— Нет. У тебя есть редкий дар находить правильных людей для исполнения заданий, порученных тебе, — или этот дар был у него, когда они в первый раз встретились. Она предполагала, что этот навык и обеспечил ему должность, которую он занимал сейчас.

— Я бы так хотел найти для тебя работу. Очистить твое имя, вернуть тебе расположение и милость Императора. Ты была бы прекрасным послом в другие системы. — Она встала и подошла к нему, чтобы посмотреть сквозь барьер.

Ей никогда не нравился вид на город-планету с высоты. Это напоминало о том, как много людей требовалось для управления, сколько разных точек зрения было необходимо привести к компромиссу, да и просто о том, скольких удовлетворить. Часть её очень хотела посмотреть на город из окна — из её ли старого кабинета в Сенате, из этого ли номера, где она так часто бывала, — и представить его мирным. Когда он станет таким, её работу можно будет считать сделанной.

— У меня всё ещё есть работа, Орсон. Другой от тебя мне не нужно, — она не стала ругать его за само предположение о том, что она бы стала бы заманивать правительства других систем в Империю. Он оставался глух к любой критике правительства, а её никогда не убедят в том, что демонстрация силы была необходима для мира. Они избегали этих тем в общении друг с другом. Но он всегда предлагал ей помощь, места в посольствах и структурах, оказывающих гуманитарную помощь в Империи. Казалось, он искренне верил, что она пойдёт на компромисс, если он найдёт для неё нужное место. Он был достаточно настойчив, чтобы она начала беспокоиться, хотя до совсем недавнего времени испытывала искреннюю уверенность в том, что ему от неё на другом месте не будет никакой выгоды.

Он отвернулся от догоравшего над городом заката, чтобы снова взглянуть на неё, и она почувствовала тяжесть его взгляда.

— Но они всё-таки преследуют тебя. В этот раз всё по-настоящему, Мон. Я делаю, что могу, я слежу за погоней... Не думаю, что они нашли тебя. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Позволь увезти тебя туда, где они никогда не будут искать. Измени лицо, личность. То, что ты сейчас делаешь, опасно. Ты сейчас явно не в лучшей позиции.

Она повернулась, моргнув.

— И ты будешь навещать меня в этой новой жизни?

Он пожал плечами, уголок его рта чуть поднялся.

— Чаще, чем сейчас, во всяком случае. Я по-настоящему скучаю по тебе.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

Они никогда не виделись друг с другом часто. Достаточно регулярно, пока проект Орсона базировался на Корусанте, но после — месяцы разлуки и следовавшие за ними пара-тройка недель почти домашней жизни, с достаточным количеством ночей, когда или она, или Орсон оставались в офисе по работе, которую они друг с другом никогда не обсуждали.

Недели вместе доставляли удовольствие. Она испытывала воодушевление, чувствовала себя живущей нормальной жизнью,той, за которую сражалась. Мирная, обычная жизнь, которая, при наличии желания, должна быть у каждого в галактике.

Она и Орсон удивительно хорошо подходили друг другу, несмотря на различия в идеологии. Работу домой брать они, соответственно, не могли, но это приносило больше удовольствия, чем она была готова признать. Оба они проявляли тактичность. Даже будучи младшим сенатором и инженером, они были странной парой. Ни один не стыдился другого, но оба находились на позициях, где наличие партнёра... скорее не рекомендовалось, по профессиональным причинам. Но оба нашли в другом то, что искали, — партнёра, готового войти в жизнь другого и уйти из неё при понимании с обеих сторон. Странные отношения, но прекрасно работавшие. Она никогда не была ни с кем другим, и даже знаменитая склонность к флирту Орсона куда-то исчезла, когда они стали видеться с друг другом достаточно регулярно.

Но они играли в опасную игру, находясь на разных сторонах этого уродливого режима. Она думала, что он наслаждался этим так же, как она. Может, не из-за простой страсти к острым ощущениям, но определённо из-за тонкого равновесия между риском, который она представляла для его жизни, и потенциальной известности и важности, которые ему могут дать её знания (а теперь — и её жизнь).

Она позволила себе представить то, как рассказывает ему о влажной, вонючей тюрьме, в которую она заключила себя на Явине-4, планете, которую она не могла бы оставить без риска, планете, которую Империя подвергнет орбитальной бомбардировке, пока не уничтожит всю жизнь, если только сможет. База-один. Теоретически Мон Мотма была лидером, но военные делали за её спиной много такого, что часто работало против общей главной цели, настоящего мира, настоящего разрешения их проблем. Она могла позволить этим генералам вести их войну, раскланяться и уйти сейчас и навсегда. Она так устала. Она могла позволить Орсону забрать её куда-то, к новой жизни, к её новой личности. Возможно, она могла бы учить детей в новом поселении на очередной планете. С сезонным климатом и далеко-далеко от Палпатина. Может, Орсон закончит работу и выйдет на пенсию там же. Орсон мог бы всё это устроить.

Но он не станет. Орсон придет и арестует её лично, приведет армаду, снабжённую его особым оружием, сотрет в порошок всё, ради чего она так тяжело работала, только лишь ради возможности присвоить себе славу и благодарность, выменять их на сколь угодно малое продвижение в выбранной им жизни.

Нет.

— Там, где я, не так уж плохо, — начала она, отводя от него взор, следя только краем глаза. — Много интересных людей, новых идей, новых вызовов. Ты знаешь, как я хороша в спорах.

— На самом деле не знаю. Ты всегда сдаёшься, когда мы спорим.

Она по-прежнему не смотрела на него.

— Но кто может переспорить тебя, Орсон? В разговоре ты способен запутать любого.

— Будь это правдой... — она почувствовала, как он, шаркая, приближается к ней, очевидно, взволнованный. Она повернулась. Насколько она знала, только один человек мог его так расстроить. Но она решила сначала походить вокруг темы кругами, попробовать подбодрить его.

— У тебя сегодня была здесь встреча?

— Да. Мас Амедда хотел личной встречи. Я также занимался кое-какими записями, встречался с гранд-моффами, генералами, адмиралами и другими. С некоторыми здесь, к некоторым ходил до этого.

Он любил упоминать имена и титулы в разговорах. Она размышляла над тем, что из этого было правдой. Он на самом деле встретился с Мас Амеддой? Наверное, нет.

— Встречи прошли не очень хорошо?

Он посмотрел на неё с выражением, более всего похожим на удивление.

— Нет, всё прошло отлично. Моя работа граничит с визионерством. Просто нужно время. Недавно я смог показать им нечто большее, чем обычные результаты. Мас Амедда был особенно доволен.

Рядом с Орсоном она предоставляла себе большую свободу в выражении эмоций, и он это знал, но закатывать глаза, от чего она с трудом удержалась, не стоило. Зато она всё ещё могла вернуться к изначальному вопросу, чтобы сбить с него спесь.

— И всё же ты выглядишь взволнованным, — она выдержала паузу, размышляя, ждет ли он следующего вопроса. — Снова Гален?

Он резко отвернул голову, уставился на барьер, коснулся его рукой в перчатке, сперва расправив пальцы, а затем сжав их в кулак.

— Это всегда Гален.

Она фыркнула, усмехнувшись.

— Я всегда думаю о том, что в следующий раз, когда я приду, тебе следует привести его.

Он повернулся, чтобы снова на неё посмотреть, перенося свой вес на руку, прижатую к окну.

— Я всегда могу понять, когда двум людям нужно работать вместе, Мон. И я всегда знал о его таланте — с тех пор, как встретил. Только я могу обеспечить его работе то внимание, которого она заслуживает его. Я знаю, как сделать это! Я всю жизнь провёл, чтобы получить позицию, на которой смогу использовать его исследования! Но он этого не видит.

Она сжала губы, не говоря ничего. Не нужно было никакого ободрения, когда речь заходила об этом. Гален Эрсо был безнадёжен. Звучало так, будто Орсон предлагал и обещал ему те же позиции, что и ей, и что Гален отказывался... пока не сбежал, и Орсон не нашёл его опять, и пока их несчастливые отношения не начались снова. Эрсо не был единственным, кого правление Палпатина сделало несчастным, и она думала о нём часто, когда размышляла о революции.

Она подозревала, что Орсон искренне, по-настоящему любил Галена. Тот был самым важным человеком для Орсона с личной и профессиональной точек зрения. Одним из тех немногих, с кем Орсон работал и о ком часто говорил, одним из ещё меньшего количества тех, с кем она лично встречалась. Она и завидовала Орсону, потому что в его жизни была такая связь, и никогда не прекращала думать с сожалением о том, что десятилетия своей жизни тот посвятил бесполезному делу. Но, в конце концов, многие считали, что она тоже возглавляла бесполезное дело, ей ли судить? Возможно, следовало ободрять его больше. Она не знала природы вражды между ним и Галеном, но ей нравилось думать, что после смещения Палпатина они втроем смогут стать друзьями.

Орсон повернулся и посмотрел в окно.

— Утечка информации. Я подозреваю, что это он.

Она навострила уши, хотя на лице, поворачиваясь, смогла сохранить безразличное выражение.

— Он разгласил информацию о... вашей совместной работе? Кому?

Он нахмурился, глядя на стакан.

— Преступнику, которого я сейчас выслеживаю и хочу захватить, — он развернулся к ней и нахмурился сильнее. — Не стоит.

Она отвернулась и снова посмотрела в окно.

— Ты знаешь меня, Орсон. Я удовлетворяюсь объедками информации. Всегда было так.

— Я не хочу застать тебя когда-нибудь копающейся в моем мусоре. Нет никакой гарантии, что я смогу отпустить тебя после этого.

Она думала о том, чтобы поймать его на блефе. Он не отпустил бы её при любых обстоятельствах, если бы мог. Но в чём был смысл? Они уже не раз оказывались в ситуации такого диалога.

— Ты говорил мне как-то раньше, что его жена похожа на меня.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Не знаю, почему я это сказал. Ты совсем не похожа на Лиру. Лира была... одержимой. Не гонимой сознанием важности задачи. Грубой. Подозрительной. Обыкновенной, — он почти выплюнул последнее слово, поворачиваясь к окну и выпрямляясь, опуская руку, чтобы соединить ладони за спиной. — Её политические убеждения были... схожи с твоими. Но ты знаешь, превыше всего я ценю интеллект. Она была недостойна того, чтобы быть партнёром Галена.

Она знала, что никого, кроме самого Орсона, он никогда не признает достойным Галена, но никогда не озвучивала это наблюдение ему в лицо. Слишком жестоко, к тому же, как она подозревала, больше ему об этом поговорить было и не с кем.

— Хотя у вас есть некоторые общие знакомые. Ты помнишь, я как-то искал информацию о Со Геррере.

Она непроизвольно нахмурилась. Она помнила. Единственный раз, когда он в открытую умолял её использовать свои контакты, чтобы помочь ему.

— Ты искал жену Галена Эрсо?

— Нет. Я искал их ребёнка. Лира оставила её с Со Геррерой.

Она отвернулась от окна, смотря в темноту, заполонившую покой. Со Геррера. Орсон просил предоставить информацию о Со Геррере... лет десять назад? Может, пятнадцать? Она и Со не были в хороших отношениях даже тогда, но она не сообщила Орсону о его местонахождении. Она могла бы сделать это позже, может быть, после того, как революция Со обернулась кровавой и гибельной для слишком большого количества невинных. Но не тогда.

Но Эрсо предпочли оставить ребёнка Со Геррере, а не Орсону Креннику?

Орсон был психопатом и эгоманьяком, Мон Мотма абсолютно отчётливо осознавала, что он активно участвовал в разработке оружия, которое будет способно стереть с лица какой угодно планеты огромное число невинных, и, скорее всего, совершил множество не самых приятных вещей в процессе достижения своих целей. Но дитя Галена Эрсо он взрастил бы как собственного ребёнка.

Скорее всего, и Со Геррера тоже. Она задумалась о том, во что этот ребёнок превратился.

Стоя спиной к Орсону, она нахмурилась. Невыносима была сама мысль о том, что она выдаст Со Герреру ради благополучия ребёнка, но она была бы готова — ради того, чтобы о нём хорошо заботились... И ради Орсона.

И во что превратилась революция Со Герреры с тех пор? Множество смертей гражданских? Множество смертей солдат, проживших бы в Восстании куда дольше? Что это значило для всех, кроме ребёнка, Орсона, Лиры и Галена?

Она посмотрела вверх, закрыла глаза и вдохнула. Следовало отпустить эти мысли. Она не могла просчитать подобные вещи. Она и Со сражались на одной стороне. Она была уверена, что ребёнок, воспитанный Со, вырос прекрасной личностью. Если ещё был жив.

Она обернулась и безмятежно улыбнулась, смотря на спину Орсона. Он всё ещё стоял лицом к окну.

— По-моему, я с тех пор и не слышала о Со Геррере. Честно, не могу сказать, жив ли он или повстанцы просто используют его имя для устрашения.

Он повернулся. Его фигура была темным силуэтом на фоне постепенно темневшего неба, и она не могла разглядеть лица.

— Я не дурак. Я знаю, ты не поддерживаешь с ним контактов. Он слишком жесток. Я вообще не могу представить, чтобы ты водилась с военными, разве что из необходимости. Но я знаю, что ты знаешь, где он.

Она наклонила голову. Сразу она сказать не могла, но у неё были возможности найти. Слухи до неё доносились всегда. Она надеялась, что тот город, в котором Со находился сейчас, переживёт его, в отличие от трёх предыдущих. Он не особо заботился о сохранении в тайне того места своего пребывания, а Империя обрушивала весь свой гнев на тех, у кого он укрывался.

Прежде чем она смогла перенаправить диалог в другое русло, прозвенел сигнал пада. Она пересекла комнату, взяла поднос из рук дроида и отнесла на стол, где располагался голопад Орсона. Включила напольную лампу, тёплого света которой не хватало, чтобы вывести из тьмы дальние углы большого номера. Посмотрела на поднос. На нём были маленькие сэндвичи, которые она выбрала, и бутылка красного неймодианского вина. Они и раньше пили выдержанный алкоголь и сейчас размышляла над тем, заметит ли Орсон в этот раз. Она взяла один из сэндвичей и положила в рот. Сразу же захотела ещё, но принудила себя к умеренности. На самом деле она проголодалась, а еды такого же качества ей не видать ещё долгое время. Но она не могла продемонстрировать эту свою слабость Орсону, даже за перспективу роскошного обеда за имперские кредиты,. 

Вместо этого она наблюдала за тем, как Орсон одним нажатием на кнопку сделал непрозрачными все пространства между балконными арками, кроме одного. Солнце село, большая часть огней города перестала проникать внутрь, так что номер стал ещё темнее. Это наверняка было сделано по соображениям безопасности, чтобы никто в проходящих транспортах не увидел их вдвоём в знаменитом номере, светившемся ярко и высоко во тьме ночи. А ведь она бы и не подумала об этом, что только подтвердило подозрения об остроте инстинкта самосохранения Орсона. Но, помимо здравости этого поступка, она не могла не признать, что неяркий свет лампы нравился ей куда больше огней и всполохов рекламы над городом   
Он приблизился к столу и сперва потянулся к вину. Налил обоим и поднял свой бокал. Она взяла свой и повторила жест Орсона. Посмотрела ему в глаза, чуть более покрасневшие и уставшие, чем она помнила. Как и её собственные, скорее всего.

— За твою безопасность, Мон.

— За то, чтобы мы вскоре встретились снова

Они чокнулись бокалами и выпили, не отводя взглядов. Она поставила свой стакан на стол, и он наполнил его снова, равно как и свой. Взяв другой сэндвич, она слегка приподняла уголок губ.

— Я встретила пилота, который тебе бы понравился.

— А?

— Молодого — я знаю, тебе нравится работать с теми, у кого есть потенциал. Он с... — она осеклась, не желая выдавать слишком много информации. Подозревала, что он, зная об этом, не станет уточнять. — Не могу вспомнить сейчас. Но он летал на чём-то вроде модифицированного «Стервятника». Я видела, как он приземлялся на нём так же мягко, как на новом грузовом VCX.

Он поднял брови.

— Модификации внёс сам?

— Ты не поверишь, какие! Он превратил истребитель дроидов в маленький грузовик, способный защищаться от пиратов и двигаться быстро, чтобы зарабатывать деньги. Выглядит корабль странно. И везде, куда он направляется, уже задают вопросы, вполне объяснимо почему. Никогда не видела столь серьёзно модифицированных кораблей, способных на путешествия, особенно длинные, тем более такие долгие, о каких он рассказывает.

— И какой же грузовик он расчленил?

И так они непринуждённо болтали, делясь историями без деталей о незначительных встречах, научных открытиях, событиях и новостях со всей галактики. С Орсоном всегда было так. На Явине-4 и даже в Сенате она всегда оставалась тем, кому все рассказывали о своих проблемах, и почти всегда работала. Большую часть ужинов она проводила с готовыми расплакаться представителями той или иной группы, пытавшимися сделать так, чтобы о них хоть кто-то услышал. Или с сенатором-лоялистом, чью веру она могла пошатнуть слухами и приправленными для большего эффекта историями.

У неё не было настоящих друзей, никого, с кем она могла просто поболтать, кроме Орсона. С Орсоном не возникало нужды выглядеть лидером Восстания, надеждой галактики, той, кто мог бы найти правильные слова, способные убедить Сенат пойти против Палпатина. Здесь она была женщиной, уставшей, любившей посмеяться и хотевшей иногда оказаться в постели с кем-нибудь. Нуждалась она в этих вещах не часто, но в его компании всегда вспоминала о том, как хорошо, когда они есть. Обычные, простые радости.

 

Они встретились ещё в молодости. Ей исполнилось девятнадцать, ему, скорее всего, тоже, хотя сегодня она уже сомневалась, не соврал ли он тогда. Она разрывалась в выборе будущей карьеры между двумя одинаково привлекательными вариантами: успех мог ждать её и в политике, и на стезе изучения истории. Не найдя нужных ответов на Чандриле, она направилась на Брентаал-4, чтобы взять нужные курсы и понять, что подходило ей больше.

Невероятное количество разумных в университетском районе Йорваля подавляло, особенно в сравнении со спокойствием, в котором её взрастили. Даже в Ханне, самом большом городе Чандрилы, улицы были широкие, размер строений ограничен, а личный транспорт запрещён в пределах города. В Йорвале воздух был невероятно загрязнён, в толпах виднелись лишь подавленные и кислые лица, даже погода оказалась рукотворная. Мон Мотма будто тонула в искусственном море разумных. Раньше она бывала с родителями на Корусанте, но эти посещения подчинялись строгому распорядку, ограничивались личным транспортом, садами за стеной и относительным спокойствием района вокруг Сената.

Её совершенно обескуражило отрезвляющее ощущение собственной незначительности, понимание, что она — одна из неисчислимых триллионов в галактике. Значили ли она, вся её жизнь, выбранный ею путь, хоть что-то? Очень мало что могло повлиять на столь многих вокруг неё.

Она пыталась подавить чувство незначительности в компании других студентов, думая, что это может помочь ей найти своё место. Во время очередной вылазки в бар с группой политологов она в первый раз и встретила Орсона.

Орсон в то время учился на инженера в Программе будущего. Но он не совсем... походил на своих одногруппников. Сразу становилось ясно, что именно он и пригласил всех, знакомя учёных с теми, кого встретил раньше в политической части программы.

И он сиял. Он очаровывал так, как не научились ещё политики, и без особых затруднений помогал знакомиться студентам с определёнными научными интересами с теми, чьи миры или политические интересы выиграли бы от достижений в этих сферах. Было очевидно, что никто, кроме неё, не мог понять, чем именно он занимался.

В то время её это впечатлило и воодушевило. Перед ней находился человек, умевший разглядеть сильные стороны других и вытащить их наружу, знавший, как соединить усилия двоих ради лучшего исхода. Это было искусство политики и в то же время нечто гораздо большее. Потенциал, способ претворить в жизнь что-то хорошее, что-то важное.

Позже она осознала, чем именно всё это было на самом деле — манипуляцией. У Орсона был природный талант к этому. Но она научилась у него и некоторой гордостью признавала, что в основе её техники лежали его методы. Он был мастером, и до сих пор она не встречала никого, подобного ему.

Ещё он был молод, красив, практически создан под её личный вкус, вплоть до очарования и демонстрируемого сострадания. Его серо-голубые глаза видели всех до дна, и в течение вечера она старалась, чтобы они встречались взглядами как можно чаще. Гораздо позже она стала подозревать: причина была не в том, что она по-настоящему привлекала, а потому, что была неизвестной переменной. Но в тот момент, да и сейчас, значения это не имело. Он легко улыбался, вёл себя с обычной манерностью и носил голубую форму Программы будущего.

Она заговорила с ним, и он честно признался, что не был особо одарённым инженером, но надеялся стать управляющим проектами, чтобы помогать остальным в программе. Её ещё более очаровал его альтруизм, и они оба открыто продемонстрировали свой интерес и намерения к концу вечера.

Её романы на Чандриле сплошь были типичными моментами юной, быстро проходящей страсти, и она прежде никогда не проводила ночь с мужчиной в постели. В ту ночь это задержало её ненадолго, когда возможность представилась так неожиданно. Заниматься сексом с незнакомцем было не в ее репертуаре. Не было рекомендованным действием. Ни тогда, ни сейчас она ничего не предпринимала без тщательных раздумий.

Но решающим аргументом стало то, что такая интрижка могла и не повлечь за собой никаких сложностей. Просто два человека, встретившихся на одну ночь в порыве страсти. Все и оказалось предельно просто. Предельно простым оставалось и сейчас; за почти пятьдесят лет это было одно из немногих импульсивных её решений. Не жалела она о нём ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Учитывая скорость, с которой он завязывал знакомства, и его очевидный опыт, она с облегчением предположила, что не была у Орсона первой. Он был опытным и внимательным любовником. Сначала исследовал её языком, обнаруживая, что ей нравилось. Мягкие губы у ее сосков, легкие прикосновения к шее и бёдрам. Его движения были медленными, такими невероятно медленными, он держал её и ласково шептал ни к чему не обязывающие слова. Никакой чуши о любви или отношениях, просто хриплые восклицания о её коже, о ее реакциях, о её красоте, об испытываемом им наслаждении с ней, о том, как он надеялся, что ей было хорошо с ним.

Он прибегал к той же самой тактике до сегодняшнего дня, и она привычно принимала его лесть во время секса с толикой недоверия. Был ли он искренним? Озвучивал ли всю чепуху, приходившую ему в голову в горячке мгновения? Она не знала ни тогда, ни до сих пор.

Но это все было неважно. Его восхищение репортажем о событиях где-то в галактике, его слова о её теле — одинаково отвлекали и развлекали. Правда о природе их отношений была несущественна. Имело значение лишь то, что он знал, как избавить её от гнета проблем хотя бы на вечер.

И обычно он уделял этому большое внимание. Если он начинал вести себя грубо или резко, она знала, как быстро закончить диалог и направиться в постель. Он делал так же, если она не отвечала на его гамбиты. В этот вечер он избегал разговоров о недавних голофильмах или музыкальных трендах, полностью вовлекаясь только в дискуссию о некоторых из самых крупных, не связанных с политикой историй, пришедших ей на ум, скорее всего, потому, что не знал, был ли у неё доступ в голонет, и не хотел смущать её.

Сегодня для них обоих ночь складывалась удачно. Они обсуждали исход гонок Галлика. Орсон не был слишком пьян, как порой случалось в те дни, когда она удивляла его излишне поздним визитом. Искренне радовался тому, что увиделся с ней, не мог оторвать глаз. Поэтому она чувствовала себя хорошо. Коротко улыбнувшись, он опустошил бокал и поставил на стол. Взглянул на неё, и в его глазах сверкнуло озорство.

— Как бы тебе ни нравились гонки, я знаю, о чем ты действительно хотела узнать здесь.

— А? — она приподняла брови в ожидании.

— Определённо, до тебя дошли слухи о моём огромном оружии.

Она скрыла свою улыбку за кромкой стакана, допивая вино. Ужасный переход, но они использовали его уже почти двадцать лет, и менее смешным от своей кошмарности он не становился.

— Оружие, Орсон? Ты знаешь, что я исследую такие вещи для своей работы.

— Огромное оружие, Мон. Не просто какое-то там оружие. Ты думаешь, сенаторам нужно знать о том, какую опасность оно представляет для непослушных повстанцев?

Она пыталась сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не смогла. Потянулась рукой, чтобы отстегнуть плащ от воротника и плеч.

— О, даже не знаю, выдержит ли Сенат такие известия, Орсон. Почему бы тебе вместо них не рассказать мне. Я распространяю слухи достаточно умело, если требуется.

Он положил обе руки на её талию, когда она закончила расстёгивать плащ, и тот упал вниз, к ногам. Плащ уже достаточно давно был не в лучшем виде, и волноваться о том, что он помнётся, не следовало. Она обвила руки вокруг плеч Орсона, позволяя свободным широким рукавам скользнуть вниз по её рукам, обнажая бледную, в веснушках, кожу.

— Слухи только для тебя. Я думаю, ты оценишь это оружие больше, чем кто-либо другой во всей галактике, — он наклонился, и она закрыла глаза, целуя его. Он был нежен, как и всегда, отстраняясь через мгновение и выдыхая так, чтобы она ощутила это губами.

— Не охотилась ли я за тобой больше тридцати лет ради него? Не заслуживаю ли я кое-какой особо секретной информации после всех этих лет?

Он довольно выдохнул, затем склонился для ещё одного мягкого поцелуя. Её губы разомкнулись, и их языки встретились, нежно исследуя друг друга. Она чувствовала жар, приливавший к лицу, тёрлась щекой о его щетину. Никогда не стеснялась того, какое удовольствие это доставляло. Он отстранился снова и начал поглаживать ее по бокам; её руки скользнули на его бицепсы.

— Оно мощнее, чем ты думаешь, Мон. Не знаю, выдержишь ли ты его вид.

Она скользнула руками по его белым рукавам, задержавшись на запястьях, обхватив пальцами манжеты. Погладила мягкую чёрную кожу его перчаток большими пальцами (ти-муссовые кожаные перчатки были самой дорогой частью униформы Орсона — она дарила ему их год за годом), отступила, расстегнула манжеты перчаток, запустив по три пальца внутрь, стянула и бросила на пол.

Он протянулся и погладил её щёку кончиками пальцев, холодными даже после перчаток, всё ещё грубыми и мозолистыми. Его грубые руки она ценила почти больше всего остального в физической части их отношений. Он искренне отдавался участию в каждом проекте, над которым работал, вплоть до надзора за правильным исполнением регламента ручного труда. Казалось нечестным, что он одновременно и отлично умел поставить нужных людей в нужное место, и был хорошим инженером, готовым погрузиться в тонкости работы так глубоко и с такой отдачей, но именно это и нравилось ей так безумно.

Она снова посмотрела в его глаза, улыбаясь.

— Я старая женщина, я многое повидала. Много усилий понадобится, чтобы убедить меня в опасности твоего оружия для галактики.

Он изумленно посмотрел на неё, запуская пальцы другой руки в её короткие волосы.

— Не знаю, оскорбительнее для меня замечания о моём оружии или о твоём возрасте. Ты так же прекрасна, как в день, когда я встретил тебя, Мон.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его снова, в этот раз менее нежно, с большей страстью. Она положила руки ему на талию, затем позволила им скользнуть по широкому поясу вокруг его туники, пока они не оказались между ними. Она расстегнула ремень и позволила тому упасть с бряцающим металлическим звуком на пол.

— И что с твоим оружием? Всё это время ты только улучшал его?

Прежде чем он смог продолжить их шуточный диалог, она снова скользнула руками к плечам и резко потянула за липучку на боку его формы. Она не могла устоять перед искушением растянуть удовольствие медленного расстегивания, вслушиваясь в протяжный разрывающийся звук. Она улыбалась, смотря, как медленно отделяется передняя планка кителя от боковины, наслаждаясь ощущением грубых пальцев Орсона сквозь волосы, слегка сжимавшие её затылок в знак одобрения.

Когда она полностью расстегнула форму, то переместила обе руки на воротник, расстегнула крючки, затем стала стягивать форму у него с плеч. Он убрал руки с её головы, чтобы стряхнуть форму. Та упала на плащ, уже лежавший на полу.

Она улыбнулась, глядя на его грудь, — он отказался от ношения нательного белья после повышения до Директора, говоря, что может теперь получить новую белую форму, когда захочет. Он всегда был голым под туникой и штанами, и он всё ещё выглядел хорошо. Она нагнулась, целуя его ключицу, затем снова ощутила касания его рук на своем лице, грубые пальцы, поглаживали её щёки, направляя её лицо вверх к своему.

— Моё оружие с возрастом становится только лучше. Оно приближается к моменту, когда, — он положил руку ей на талию и прижал близко к себе. Она чувствовала его эрекцию, и ответное желание застучало у неё под кожей, начинавшей гореть. Он наклонился еще ближе , его тёплое дыхание заиграло на её губах. Она закрыла глаза.

— Мне нужно во что бы то ни стало показать его тебе. Я не могу больше держать его у себя под замком.

Она коснулась его губ своими снова, нежно, осторожно задействуя язык, ожидая касания со стороны Орсона. Они лениво целовались некоторое время, его рука массировала её талию, пока она своими ладонями гладила его обнажённые плечи. Она прижалась бедрами к нему и отстранилась от очередного поцелую.

— Не могу дождаться момента, когда увижу твоё оружие. Почему бы тебе не показать его мне?

Он улыбнулся и провёл рукой вниз к её шее.

— Мою Звезду Смерти? Должен признать, она известна своим лучом, способным проникнуть и разрушить всё что угодно на своём пути. Ты уверена?

Она рассмеялась и нагнулась вперёд для ещё одного поцелуя. Всегда одна и та же глупая шутка.

— О, я более чем готова.

И на этих словах он подхватил её. Она снова почувствовала себя девятнадцатилетней, пока он нёс её, пересекая комнату, в направлении дивана. Она не смогла бы согнать удовольствие с лица при всем желании, и ее даже радовала неспособность вновь скрыть эмоции за маской политика, сполна отдавшись такой простой радости, . Радовало и наличие хоть чего-то простого в ее жизни

Он осторожно устроил её на мягком фиолетовом диване с вырезанным из ивора каркасом, расположенном рядом с дверью в спальню. Он с грацией опустился на колени перед ней, положив ладони на ее колени, сжимая их нежно . Орсон оставил прозрачным один из барьеров в арках на этой стороне комнаты, куда не добирался свет лампы. Его силуэт освещался красной и синей иллюминацией ночных вывесок, черты его лица она едва разбирала.

— Не думаю, что ты достаточно подготовлена к Звезде Смерти. Или, может, она ещё не в подходящем состоянии для тебя. Но скоро будет. Просто дай мне чуть больше времени.

И с этими словами он взял обширный подол белых юбок её одеяния и закинул его к коленям, двигая ладонями по бёдрам, поднимая ткань все выше и выше к её талии. Она, конечно, также не надела нижнее бельё. Сделала это с расчетом на счастливый случай, благодаря которому застала бы его здесь, в этом номере.

Он опустил один из больших пальцев, нежно лаская её клитор. Сосредоточенно смотрел на неё, наблюдая, как вдох за вдохом она расслабляется под его касаниями. Она чувствовала, как нарастает жар в её теле, ощущала грубость, холодность и сухость его рук. Она видела свет города, отражавшийся в его глазах, смотревших прямо на неё.

— Ты действительно самая красивая женщина из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, — он погладил свободной ладонью её бедро, целуя нежно в месте прикосновения. — Никогда не понимал, как что-то такое подобное могло случиться с нами.

— Тс-с-с, Орсон, — об этом сейчас думать не хотелось. Не говоря уж о том, что вряд ли она была самой привлекательной из всех встреченных им женщин. У него было много партнёров до неё, возможно, ещё несколько, прежде чем их отношения стабилизировались и стали постоянными. Едва ли она являла собой завораживающее зрелище.

— Я серьёзно, — он опустился щекой к её бедру, слегка сжал колено и продолжил массировать большим пальцем другой руки. — Я не только о твоей внешности, хотя и о ней тоже. Я могу говорить с тобой. Твой ум прекрасен, ты всегда держишься своих убеждений, никогда не отступаешь. Тебя не запутать, не заставить свернуть с избранного пути. Я бы хотел, поверь. И поэтому для меня невыносима мысль никогда больше не увидеть тебя, такую.

Иногда от его лести во время секса она чувствовала себя некомфортно. Дифирамбы ей он пел хорошо, но они казались пустыми, как будто предназначались для каких-то его целей. Словно, при должном усердии, однажды, в конце концов, как он надеялся, она бросит всё, что знает, ради _любви_.

Язык у него был хорошо подвешен, хотя она предпочитала другое применение этого языка. Обхватив спину свободной ногой, она притянула Орсона ближе. Он рассмеялся и снова поцеловал её бедро.

— Нетерпеливая.

— Прошло довольно много времени.

— Действительно.

Он целовал её бедра, двигаясь вверх, нежно коснувшись носом волос между её ног. Она слышала, что избавляться от волос там было модно, но Орсон никогда об этом не упоминал, и она ни разу этого не делала. Он поцеловал её чуть выше линии роста волос, затем развёл половые губы большим пальцем и начал ласкать языком снова, то двигаясь вокруг, то погружаясь внутрь.

Её дыхание участилось, когда она почувствовала внутри себя широкий и мозолистый указательный палец, которым Орсон начал массировать её. Отстранившись, он замедлил движения языком, дразня её, а после продолжил снова ласкать пальцами.

Теперь она не сдерживала себя больше, свободно одаривая его своими неприкрытыми стонами в ответ на каждое движение, давя сильнее ногой на его спину. Ободрённый, он стал входить пальцами глубже, сильнее, добавив средний, хотя его движения языком были по-прежнему медленными и нежными. Контраст сводил её с ума, и она стала осторожно двигать бёдрами перед его лицом.

Она смотрела на него над складками юбки. Закрыв глаза, он продолжал потирать её бедро пальцем свободной руки, пока лизал и сосал, движения пальцев становились все сильнее и резче, по мере того как он чувствовал её внимание к себе.

Орсон Кренник ласкал её так, будто это был его последний ужин, каждую их встречу. Конечно, это были его собственные слова, произнесенные когда-то давно, ещё в начале их отношений, и оказавшиеся достаточно ужасными, чтобы повторяться в её голове до сих пор, как рефрен из плохой песни, каждый раз, когда он выбирал именно эту ласку, но в горячке момента они казались удивительно точными. На самом деле она не верила в то, что он наслаждался этим так же, как говорил. Он ведь был просто восхитителен в постели. Но ей всё равно нравилось слышать это и думать об этом.

Так или иначе, Орсон точно знал, где коснуться её, как сильно надавить, как использовать свой язык так, чтобы она начала изгибаться навстречу его голове, впиваться ногтями в его обнажённые плечи, закрывать глаза, чтобы в животе потянуло от волны удовольствия, а пот проступил на её лице и шее. Мускулы на её спине начинали болеть, крича о желании, бёдра двигались в истоме, желание нарастало слишком сильно, но она упивалась этими ощущениями, упивалась удовольствием и болью.

Он отвёл голову назад, его пальцы замерли без движения внутри неё. Она взяла его подбородок обеими руками и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, закрыв глаза, ощущая свой собственный терпкий вкус на его губах и языке. Когда они вновь отстранились, он сжал её бедро снова.

Она откинулась назад, слегка приоткрыв глаза, желая рассмотреть его. Лицо его помрачнело, что она всегда считала слегка глуповатым во время секса.

— Почему бы тебе не показать мне это твоё массивное оружие.

Он поднял брови и качнулся назад, садясь на колени.

— Ладно, похоже, время, наконец, настало.

И без предупреждения вышел пальцами из неё, схватив рукой за талию, стащив ее вперед, к себе на колени. Издав не самый приличествующий ее положению звук, она уселась к нему на колени, коснувшись обнажёнными бёдрами грубой ткани его чёрных форменных брюк, икрами дотронувшись до холодной кожи сапог, а её платье накрыло их, разметавшись по полу.

Конечно, он снова её поцеловал. Они никогда не спешили, продлевая удовольствие так долго, как только возможно, целуя друг друга, пока губы не покрывались синяками и не опухали. Она обвила руки вокруг его тёплой спины и представила, что им обоим необходимо было знать, что, какими бы неприкасаемыми они ни казались окружающим, все же был кто-то, готовый нарушить это табу. Возможно, им обоим следовало помнить об этом, чтобы найти силы не сдаваться еще долгие годы.

Или это была просто дурацкая сентиментальность.

Она отстранилась от поцелуя, положив ладонь на его грудь и оттолкнув.

— Орсон.

 

Он промолчал, ответив уклончивым взглядом, затем схватил подол платья и снял его через голову, обнаружив, что под ним Мон была абсолютно голой. Золотые украшения, которые она носила поверх обычного одеяния, упали на пол вместе с платьем, все, кроме одного — фамильного медальона с Чандрилы. Его подарили ей на совершеннолетие, прямо перед путешествием на Брентаал-4. Такие медальоны жители Чандрилы носили в качестве напоминания о том, что всё в их жизни делалось ради служения семье и родной планете. Она снимала свой только в таких случаях, как сейчас, как символ того, что это деяние было исключительно для себя.

Она рассказала Орсону о значимости этого украшения еще раньше, конечно же. Взяв его меж пальцев, тот посмотрел ей в глаза и поцеловал медальон, прежде чем снять и аккуратно положить на диван позади неё.

Прежде чем ещё что-то идиотское успело бы вырваться из его рта, она встала и протянула ему руку. Он поморщился, вставая с колен и выпрямляясь. Она отпустила его руку, балансируя на одной ноге, потом на другой, чтобы снять туфли. Встала ровно, держась за его пояс, потом расстегнула ремень, кобуру и штаны, не став снимать их. Посмотрела на них мгновение, потом развернулась и ступила в спальню.

Она мельком огляделась и не обнаружила почти никаких изменений. Комната была погружена в темноту, занавеска, обеспечивающая приватность, закрывала окно, большую кровать застелили изношенными кружевом красного и золотого цветов, символами Набу. Она подошла и села на край кровати, ожидая появления в дверном проёме Орсона. Услышала стук его ботинок о пол, а затем появился он сам, блистательно нагой.

Он её не разочаровал. Под белой формой скрывалось все то же подтянутое, стройное, жилистое тело, каждый дюйм которого она знала так хорошо. Возраст словно почти его не затронул. Редкие волосы на груди и руках поседели, и, возможно, кожа у него уже была не такой гладкой, как раньше, но с возрастом она находила подобные свидетельства долгой жизни всё привлекательнее. Орсон делал вид, что она не состарилась, но она не знала, что он думал на самом деле.

Он похудел, его ключицы и кости бёдер выпирали из-под кожи сильнее чем раньше, подавая тревожные знаки, заставляя её задуматься, не испытывал ли он какой-то необычный для себя стресс, потому что именно в таком состоянии он часто пропускал приёмы пищи. Но она знала, что её собственное тело страдало от неприятного воздействия скудного рациона продуктов на Явине-IV.

Она вздохнула. Она так походили друга на друга. Это грызло её и заставляло желать его еще больше.

Это — и его член, столь же великолепный, как в его самовосхвалении. Она спала только с Орсоном и не имела возможности ни с кем сравнивать, но она подозревала, что его член на самом деле был уникальным. Причин проверять до сих пор не появлялось.

Член висел между его ног, начиная твердеть, и даже этот размер уже внушал трепет. Её губы дёрнулись, глаза поднялись, чтобы снова посмотреть на то, как он ей улыбался, на его седые волосы, смешно растрёпанные её пальцами.

— На кровать, Орсон.

Он сел рядом с ней, тыльной стороной пальцев проводя по её волосам, следя глазами.

— Интересно, как часто ты отдаёшь приказы. — Она снова встретилась взором с его глазами, едва различимыми во тьме. — Ты, скорее, из тех, кто просит, а другие отдают тебе приказы. Это правда?

— Может быть. Но ты, насколько я знаю, воспринимаешь приказы довольно плохо от большинства людей. Мне всё приходится делать самой.

Она откинулась назад, и он скользнул по кровати к подушкам, прислоняясь к изголовью. Сделано оно было из того же тщательно вырезанного ивора, как и мебель в зале, но на этом красовались любовные истории из Набуанских мифов, местами истертые и исчерпщенные царапинами. Она придвинулась к нему, склонившись на согнутую руку рядом с его головой, задев выпирающую часть Тали, древнего бога удовольствия, и наклонилась для ещё одного поцелуя.

Его руки потянулись к её бёдрам и слегка сжали их. Она ответила, перевернувшись, усевшись верхом, замечая, что его эрекция усиливалась медленно. Она провела по нижней стороне члена, не выказывая ни малейшего интереса, критически — и наверняка незаметно в темноте — смотря на Орсона.

— Что мы можем с этим сделать?

Он переместился ещё ниже, и она почувствовала, как его мягкий член упёрся ей между ног. Она ответила, качнув задом.

— Ты та, кто пытается сделать всех вокруг счастливым. Я думал, в разрешении этих проблем тебе равных нет.

Она поразмыслила над стратегией, скользя ягодицами вдоль его члена, пока размышляла. Наконец, она решила, что сделает то, что хочет, будто это действительно последний раз для них обоих. Она села, надавила на его плечи, заставляя опуститься полностью на постель. Нависла над ним, упираясь локтями рядом с его головой.

— Как ты знаешь, в твоей компании я часто веду себя довольно эгоистично. Ты пробуждаешь это во мне. Боюсь, решение данной дилеммы потребует действий от нас обоих.

Одной рукой он потянулся, чтобы погладить её спину, указательный палец другой снова проник в неё, неспешно, будто лениво погружаясь и выходя.

— Не это ли предполагают все твои решения?

Ей хотелось дать ему пощёчину, но в их любви подобному места не было. Она сделала вид, что пропустила шпильку о своей приверженности компромиссам мимо ушей, медленно поднялась и перевернулась, устроившись коленями на простыне по разные стороны его груди, садясь ему на лицо.

— Замолчи, Орсон.

Его руки дотянулись и сжали её бёдра, пока его язык проник... не внутрь, но меж её ягодиц, и она с шумом выдохнула, когда он начал ласкать её отверстие там. Она чувствовала жар, распространявшийся по ней, пот, каплями проступивший на её плечах, заскользивший между лопатками

Они, как она помнила, пробовали это только дважды прежде, будучи оба раза сильно пьяны. Случаи, когда Мон Мотма позволяла себе выпить в компании больше, чем одну рюмку, были редки, вернее, таким случаем была лишь компания одного лишь Орсона, и тогда любые идеи начинали казаться однозначно прекрасными.

Его пальцы двинулись вниз, чтобы раздвинуть ягодицы. Она чувствовала, как он тяжело вдыхает через нос, его язык, в очередной раз скользивший вокруг её отверстия.

Она решила, что это не то, чего она хотела бы сегодня, поэтому качнулась вперёд и переместилась так, чтобы его хорошо подвешенный язык мог продолжить заниматься полезным делом где-то ещё. Почувствовала его внутри себя и, удовлетворённая, нагнулась вперед, проводя языком по всей длине его члена.

Он был достаточно большим, и ей приходилось держать его, контролируя одной рукой, пока она работала языком и губами. Проведя подушечкой большого пальца чуть ниже головки, продолжая гладить по всей длине сверху донизу, она почувствовала, что Орсон замер, застонав в неё, когда её рука скользнула ниже и обхватила губами головку. Взяла член в рот, получая как вознаграждение вкус преэякулята, который она собрала языком, осторожно слизывая с щели на вершине.

Он снова застонал, его язык задвигался беспорядочно, она почувствовала, как он борется за дыхание, зажатый её бёдрами, а его руки упали вниз, сжимая простыни в кулаках. В этой позе он никогда не был особенно хорош — она подозревала, что из-за слишком большой одержимости собой. Но в таком контексте это было даже мило.

Его член, затвердел после всего лишь нескольких касаний языка, двух дразнящих движений ртом и грубой ласки руками, с ее слюной в виде смазки. Она хотела бы, чтобы это продолжалось дольше, но справляться с этим всегда оказывалось тяжело для неё — он был _слишком большим_.

Пока ее язык снова проходил по его длине до головки, Мон вновь обхватила его губами и начала смыкать губы вокруг головки чаще, заглатывая и выпуская, работая над ним с большей отдачей. Заглотить больше, чем лишь малую его часть, она не могла, так никогда не поборов рефлекса тошноты, даже после многочисленных тренировок во время во время самых долгих из их пребываний друг с другом. Но он всегда, казалось, ценил прилагаемые усилия.

Она выпустила слюну, продолжая ласки руками, ныряя вниз снова и снова, заглатывая столько, сколько могла. По-прежнему немного. Его никогда это не волновало. Он полностью отстранился головой от неё, чтобы громко застонать, и она почувствовала, как он боролся под ней за каждый вздох. Затем он слегка повернул голову, чтобы коснуться губами её бедра.

Она воспользовалась возможностью взять член так глубоко, как только могла, резко опустив голову и ощутив всем телом спазм, задохнувшись и борясь с подступающим приступом тошноты. Наградой послужило ещё большее количество преэякулята, который она распределила по всей длине большим пальцем, и продолжила работать рукой, пытаясь сморгнуть выступившие в глазах слёзы. Определённо, больше в этом положении оставаться не следовало — её плечо болело в том месте, где она опиралась рукой на кровати, удерживая свой вес, а желудок с трудом поддавался контролю после вина и сэндвичей, еды куда более тяжелой и питательной чем та, к которой она привыкла в последнее время..

О, но это стоило реакции, Орсона, укусившего её за бедро: чувствовать его дрожь под её телом, ощутить, как его член дёрнулся у неё в руке, услышать, как Орсон издает беспомощный звук,борясь за контроль над своим телом.. Его колени согнулись, бёдра приподнялись над постелью, а она коснулась щекой его ноги и вздохнула.

Вот он, один из самых могущественных людей в Империи, и он содрогается под ней. Было приятно овладеть таким человеком, подчинить своей воли хотя бы так, пусть это и была иллюзия, Чем более тщетными становились надежды на то, что она заставит Палпатина оставить его трон, тем больше удовольствия ей приносило это маленькое проявление власти над Орсоном.

Садясь ровно, она соскользнула с лица Орсона, пока тот тяжело втягивал себя в воздух, и ещё несколько раз провела по его члену, активно выделявшему преэякулят, прежде чем прижать его ноги вниз, на постель. Перебралась вперёд и без всяких предисловий опустилась на его член.

— Мон, — Орсон тяжело, возмущённо вдохнул, снова находя её бёдра.

Обычно он делал это нежно, пуская в дело больше пальцев, шепча сладкий яд ей в уши. В этот раз она хотела почувствовать все, пусть даже испытав немного боли. Хотела запомнить эту свою слабость и увезти с собой в свою свою тюрьму на Явине-IV.

Оказалось действительно больно. Член Орсона был большим, и она радовалась тому, что предусмотрительно села спиной к нему морщась, ей пришлось несколько раз подняться и опуститься, прежде чем она смогла вобрать в себя всю его длину. Остановилась, ощутила его нежные руки на своем теле, пока она стояла, опершись на колени,ловя жадно воздух ртом. Снова опустилась, по-прежнему хмурясь, и начала двигаться в своём собственном ритме, наслаждаясь более грубым сексом, чем тот, который бы выбрал Орсон, подстраиваясь под ее обычные предпочтения.

— Мон Мотма. Ты слишком хороша для меня.

Она ответила слегка ворчливо, решив, что пора воспользоваться своим знанием его натуры и подбодрить его.

— Вы заслужили это, директор Кренник.

— Ты всегда полна сюрпризов. Я всё ещё не могу поверить, — его речь прервалась стоном, когда она опустилась особенно глубоко и резко. Несколько минут тяжело вдыхал, а затем продолжил. Орсон любил поговорить.

— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты делаешь это только со мной.

— Болтливые рты топят корабли, и ни один из нас не хочет этого.

Он зашёлся смехом, и она почувствовала, как его член пульсирует внутри неё.

— Дело не только в этом. Мне нравится, когда ты перестаешь претворяться. Не могу поверить, что ты так и не нашла кого-то ещё, столь же преданного твоему делу, с... — он закряхтел снова, когда она опустилась, — с которым могла бы делать это.

Она не могла понять, намеренной ли была эта жестокость, но он был внутри неё, и она отчасти ощущала себя побеждённой после изгнания.

— _Ты заслуживаешь меня_ , Орсон. Я знаю, я не твой идеал. Я не Гален Эрсо, уж прости. У нас с тобой обоих нет той жизни, которой мы бы хотели, но у нас есть мы.

После этого он затих. Возможно, она преступила черту. Ощущалось это, вопреки голосу ее собственному рассудка, неприятно. Но он заслужил это.

После нескольких коротких минут тишины она почувствовала пот, собиравшийся у неё на шее, на лице, на ладонях там, где она касалась его бёдер. Её собственные бедра сильно болели после неожиданной нагрузки, как и что-то внутри, там, куда проникал огромный член Орсона. Она остановилась, поднялась и скатилась с него ь на бок, лицом к Орсону. Они оба часто дышали в темноте, он всё ещё оставался лежать на спине. Она не могла разглядеть его лица, но положила руку ему на грудь.

— Прости, Орсон. Мне не следовало этого говорить. Ты знаешь, что я думаю о тебе и что это значит много для меня, — она остановилась, а затем продолжила говорить: — Ты знаешь, понимаешь значение того, что я здесь сейчас.

Ещё одна секунда молчания, затем он повернулся и оказался с ней нос к носу в темноте, наконец, найдя её губы.

— Да, я знаю. Знаю, чего это тебе стоит. Это... это была не ты. Ты это знаешь.

Она знала. Она никогда не могла найти слов, которые бы ранили его. Он думал, что заслужил эту шпильку про Галена, думал о нём сейчас, когда она напомнила. Она вздохнула.

— Забудь, — она не хотела проходить через это прямо сейчас, хотела, чтобы всё осталось простым. Правда заключалась в том, что ей было очень тоскливо, а нежный секс, в котором так преуспевал Орсон, стал бы лучшим завершением вечера. Она потянулась, найдя член Орсона, скользкий от их собственных соковв темноте, и два раза провела по нему рукой.

— Ты поможешь мне кончить? Пожалуйста?

Орсон перевернулся на бок, грубой рукой, сухой и холодной, в отличие от её пылавшего изнутри тела, лаская её грудь. Коснулся соска. Она вздохнула и почувствовала его щекочущее дыхание у себя на шее, на плече, а потом и на груди, когда он наклонился, чтобы нежно взять сосок уже губами. И отпустить, Отстранился с неприличным звуком.

— Ты знаешь, моё оружие всегда готово для тебя.

Она закатила глаза и снова положила руки ему на плечи.

— Замечательно. Найди моё укрытие во влажных джунглях и разнеси его на кусочки.

Он рассмеялся.

— С удовольствием.Будет удовольствием для меня.

Вжавшись лбом в ложбинку между её грудей, он опёрся на одну руку и потянулся другой вниз. Она как он проводить своим членом по еечувствовала его член животому, бедрому, чувствовала кожей сначала тёплый, затем холодный липкий след преэякулята.

Чувствовала, как Орсон вжимается в неё, как входит внутрь медленно, двигаясь дальше, пока ее тело она не начиналао сопротивляться, и тогда выходя.

— Внутри тебя всегда так знакомо. Так удобно. 

Он нежно двигался вперёд и назад. Медленно. Она позволяла ему говорить, пока он сохранял ритм.

— Знать, что я смогу увидеть тебя снова... я всегда подсознательно думаю об этом. Несмотря на все те сложности, все отсрочки в моих проектах, я думаю о тебе, размышляю, когда наши пути пересекутся снова.

Ей было жарко, тёк пот, она поднималасьнялась, вы изгибаяла спину, отрываясь от с влажных простыней, двигаясь бёдрами вперёд, чтобы протолкнуть его глубже, обвилась ногами вокруг его пояса. Он подвинул руку так, чтобы поддерживать низ её спины, и увеличил темп, касаясь лицом её шеи.

— Когда у меня возникают проблемы, мысль о твоём спокойствии, о том, что ты никогда не сдаёшься, успокаивает меня. Ты такая сильная.

Она потянулась пальцами вверх, проведя ими по его волосам, только начинавшими увлажняться от пота, по глубоким линиям на его лице, по складкам между его бровей, по мешкам под глазами. Как замечательно, что она знала Орсона достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как он так состарился. И это не имело значения. Он был по-прежнему умел и очарователен, точно так, как в первый день их знакомства.

Её долгие и упорные попытки сместить Палпатина... продолжались, в лучшем случае. Были ли решения, принятые для этого, хорошими? Некоторые - да, но если бы все происходящие привело в итоге к все вели к свержению Палпатина, все они оказались бы были такими. Но прийти сюда, к Орсону, в эту ночь? Было ли это хорошим решением?

Да. Самое простой положительный ответ в её жизни.

Она достаточно сильно по нему скучала, чтобы сказать это.

— Ты единственный человек в галактике, который делает мне комплименты. Ты всегда делал так, что я чувствовала себя Императрицей.

Она чувствовала, как её мускулы сжимались вокруг невероятной длины его члена, могла чувствовать давление — она не продержится намного дальше, и, думалось, он тоже. Его нос поднялся к её уху, затем она почувствовала его губы. Он нежно прикусил мочку уха, она дёрнулась и сжалась на постели.

Он выдохнул и прошептал:

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты лучше Императрицы, Мон.

Её глаза распахнулись, грудь будто резко сузилась, не давая даже вздохнуть. Мон позволила вырваться крику, когда сжались мускулы, и она кончила.

Она могла чувствовать улыбку на его губах шеей, когда он входил в неё быстро, однажды, дважды, в последний раз. Затем он, кончив, закричал в подушку. Она обвилась руками вокруг его спины, когда его тело дрожало в оргазме, изливая в неё сперму.

Той было... много. Чувствовался жар, жидкость, стекавшая по бёдрам на кровать. Она раздумывала, воздерживался ли он даже от самоудовлетворения с тех пор, как они в последний раз видели друг друга восемь месяцев назад. Он мог.

Когда он тяжело опустился на неё, ощущались удары сердца в груди, палящий жар его кожи, а она убрала прядь его волос со лба, пока он восстанавливал дыхание. Неспешно она повернула голову и поцеловала его висок.

Они лежали, соединившись, несколько минут, оба потерянные в своих мыслях, своих воспоминаниях. Наконец, он откатился и вынул свой невероятно большой, мягкий член из неё. Она удовлетворённо выдохнула, сжимая бёдра, чтобы ощутить его сперму, перевернулась на бок, чтобы снова положить руку ему на грудь. Он устроил свою у неё под головой, и они лежали в приятной тишине ещё несколько минут.

Он развернулся и поцеловал её лоб, и она почувствовала его пальцы, игриво двигавшиеся чуть ниже её затылка.

— Я серьёзно. Пожалуйста. Назови любое место в галактике, любую причину, и я вышлю кого-то, чтобы забрать тебя. Император серьёзен относительно твоей поимки, и, возможно... — он выдержал паузу, затем продолжил: — Возможно, если появятся слухи о твоём местонахождении, вся... — он снова остановился. — Много невинных умрёт, когда тебя найдут. У меня нет контроля над спецслужбами, я не смогу тебе помочь, случись что, — его пальцы сжались, крепче, более собственнически. — Если ты когда-нибудь отчаешься, если почувствуешь, что ты в тупике, если тебе просто покажется, что Империя знает, где ты... прилети на Корусант и жди меня здесь. Я буду проверять чаще, я постараюсь бывать здесь хотя бы раз в неделю.

Он затих после этого.

Прилететь на Корусант. Абсурд.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его.

— Конечно, Орсон. Я всегда смогу поймать какой-нибудь транспорт и добраться сюда, если что-то пойдёт не так. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты узнал, что произошло.

Они оба знали, что это было ложью. Частью игры между ними. Обоим она всё ещё нравилась.

И вместе с этим, неохотно, всем телом ощущая ломоту и сексуальное удовлетворение, она покинула тёплые объятия Орсона, мягкую, роскошную постель, встала на пол и замерла. Обнажённой, в поту, со спермой Орсона, стекающей по ногам, она сделала первые шаги от нормальной жизни обратно в тюрьму Восстания.

Она дошла до двери и положила ладонь на стену. Возникло ощущение, что следовало что-то сказать.

— Остановись, — услышала она из комнаты.

Она повернулась, разглядывая свет, отразившийся в его глазах. Покачала головой.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу, — она развернулась обратно, оглядывая кучу, в которую сложилась их одежда. — Но хотелось бы.

Он не ответил, и она взяла белую мантию с пола.

Ей будет нужно сменить одежду, затем сжечь старую на пути назад, на случай, если он положил в неё жучок. Зайти в рефрешер где-нибудь и проверить своё тело медицинским сканером на нижних ярусах Корусанта, где у неё всё ещё оставалось множество связей и союзников.

Тела друг друга, может, и приносили им удовольствие, но Мон Мотма использует всю информацию, которую могла выудить из Орсона Кренника, против Империи, как и он использует её захват и распад Восстания во имя Империи.

Но что, если бы она увидела имя Орсона в списке заключённых? Если бы обнаружила среди группы военных преступников, которых они захватили, после реставрации Республики?

Возможно, она бы дернула за каждую ниточку, чтобы отпустить его. Один из невероятно мизерного числа случаев, в которых она воспользовалась бы любой властью, которая у ней только имелась.

Ведь без его дела он был всего лишь стариком. Как и она.


End file.
